La Dernière ligné
by Meixyui
Summary: L'anneau unique à été détruit dans la montagne du destin, Aragorn a été couronné roi du Gondor. Gandalf accompagné de Frodon, Bilbon et quelques Elfes rejoignirent les terres sacré. Chacun repris une vie des plus normal. Mais au nord une grande menace guette la terre du milieu, un danger auquel personne n'était préparé. La communauté de l'anneau étant brisé, la terre du milieu pour


Cela faisait bientôt neuf longues années que l'anneau unique, forgé par Sauron le seigneur des ténèbres lors du premiers âge avait été détruit, jeté dans la lave de la Montagne du Destin par deux jeune et courageux Hobbits Frodon Sacquet et Sam Gamegie. Les deux semi-hommes eurent à traverser de nombreux dangers pour détruire cet objet Maléfique convoité de tous, ils furent épaulé par la Communauté de l'anneau 9 compagnons qui jurèrent d'accompagner Frodon dans sa périlleuses quêtes composé de ces amies de la Comté Pipin et Merry. Légolas vertefeuille fils du roi Thranduil, Gimli fils de Glóin, Boromir fils de Denethor autrefois intendant du Gondor, Gandalf le gris ainsi que Aragorn fils d'Arathorn rodeur du Nord, héritier du trône du Gondor. Cette longue et dangereuse mission ne fut pas sans pertes, grand nombre de soldat perdirent la vie en protégeant leurs pays et famille afin de libérer la terre du milieu de l'influence maléfique de Sauron et de L'Isengard où Saroumane ancienne ami de Gandalf avait prêter allégeance au Seigneur des ténèbres que ce derniers utilisait comme un pantin, il créat une Armée D'Uruk Hai, Il envoya une troupe a la poursuite de la communauté et c'est à Amon Hem qu'ils retrouvèrent la communauté après un terrible combat Boromir fut tué par Lurtz le chef de la troupe d'Uruk en protégeant Pipin et Merry. Malgré toutes ces douloureuses pertes la communauté de l'anneau triompha face à l'armé de Sauron après une dernière bataille devant les portes noires du Mordor. Après cette victoire le trône du Gondor eu un nouveau roi, Aragorn fils d'Arathorn. Faramir fils de Denethor ancien intendant du Gondor règna sur le royaume du Rohen aux côtés d'Eowyn. Frodon après avoir terminé son livre partis au côté de Gandalf, Bilbon, Elrond et certain elfes vers Valinor où ils pourraient vivre le reste de leurs vies au calme. C'était un honneur pour eux d'être invité par les elfes sur cette île pourtant interdit aux autres peuples.

Legolas repartit auprès des siens et de son père le roi Thranduil, Gimli lui repartit dans les montagnes de la Moria, reprennent les mines au nombreux gobelins qui les avaient infesté afin de faire prospérer de nouveau ce royaume des Nains. Peu à peu la Terre du Milieu repris vie, les vieille contrés autre-fois déserté et détruite lors de la guerre recommencèrent à vivre. En quelques années le royaume du Gondor reprit de sa splendeur d'en-temps, l'arbre du roi autrefois vide de vie resplendissais de magnifique fleurs blanches. Les cité de Minas Tirith et d'Osgiliath furent rebâtis, un climat de paix revint dans le royaume. Le roi s'occupait des villageois des environ réparant les villages détruits par la guerre. Chacun vivais heureux, sauf la reine du Gondor dame Arwen contrainte de rejoindre les siens sous la demande de son père après la découverte d'un mal ne pouvant être soigné par les elfes et la magie. Elle dû abandonné sa place aux côtés d'Aragorn et renoncer à l'amour. Aragorn anéanti du départ de son épouse ce donna corps et âme à détruire et traqué les dernières légions du Mordor.

Depuis ce temps la Terre du milieu repris un nouveau souffle, durant de longues années, mais comme l'avait si bien dit Gandalf ce n'est que le calme avant la tempête. En effet après des années de paix, les royaumes allait à nouveau subir les dégâts de la guerre. Une grande menace gronde au nord, une menace auquel personne ne s'attend.

Hey ! Voici le prologue de ma fanfiction sur lotr ! Je ne connais que depuis peu cette saga de film ( merci à mon chéri de m'avoir mit dedans !) Il se peut qu'il y est des petites fautes ou que je puisse me trompé c'est un peu nouveau donc à voir par la suite ! Alors quand pensez-vous ? Pour ceux qui est des chapitres ils sortiront en fonction de l'imagination de mon cerveau et de mon emploi du temps ! à bientôt !


End file.
